Reluctant
by Avarici
Summary: Beast Boy and Raven have a stand off in the hallway. Rated T for violence, suggestive themes, and gore.


**Author's**** note: First and most importantly this was inspired by Limey's Faceoff go see it NOW****! limey404. deviantart.**** com/art/faceoff-96345985 (minus the spaces obviously) Secondly. I don't own Teen Titans, obviously. And Thirdly yes, I know I should be working on Progress, but this was already done, and I wanted to post**** it. I'll update Progress on Saturday. Oh, and the second ending is there because I am a such a sap I could start my own syrup mill.  
**

**

* * *

**

He'd been trying to work up the courage to tell her for a month. He had the whole thing planned out, down to every word, and she'd be moved to tears. But that wasn't how it happened at all.

Everyone was exhausted and cranky. For once the Titans unorthodox methods of saving the day had backfired. They had caused so much damage they were escorted by the police to the mayor's office where they were given a reprimand, a fine, and community service. In other words they were cleaning up their mess as well as financing and assisting in the reconstruction of three blocks of buildings. On top of that the entire city seemed to have turned on them.

Beast Boy and Raven were slowly trudging toward their rooms having just finished their shifts on clean up duty. Starfire and Cyborg had taken over, and Robin was in Gotham trying to get some funding from his former mentor. They had spent the entire morning hauling rubble to the city dump, dodging rotten produce, and being booed by the citizens of Jump City. They both stopped outside Raven's door.

"See ya tomorrow Rae."

She sighed heavily. "Sometimes I wonder why we even try. I feel like there isn't a single person in this city who doesn't hate me for something."

"I don't hate you." He stepped forward and took her hands in his. Her eyes widened. "I . . . I love you Raven." She pulled her hands out of his and stepped back.

"No. You," she let out a short laugh, "you don't love me. It . . . it's a stupid crush." She looked him straight in the eye. "I don't feel the same and I never will. I can't stand you. So don't waste your time trying to get me to change my mind." She turned and walked toward her door.

"But," his mind was reeling. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. He felt like she had just stabbed him in the heart. He had no idea someone could be so cruel. His breaths were coming in short gasps as he fought back his anger. He lost.

"Well, what would . . . _hell spawn_ like _you_ know about love anyway!?" He winced. Somehow that hurt him worse than her words had. He wished he could take it back as he watched her stop.

"I'll show you hell!" A deep voice growled. Raven whipped around revealing a pair of red glowing eyes. He'd gone to far and he knew it. He didn't resist as a black tendril wrapped around his waist and threw him across the hallway. He wasn't going to fight back, he started it and he deserved what ever she threw at him.

It was a lot. He kept waiting for her anger to die down, but as he hit the floor for what felt like the twentieth time he started to wonder if it ever would.

"What's wrong!?" She shouted. "I thought you wanted a fight!"

"I'm not going to fight you Raven."

She laughed. "Really? There's _nothing_ I can do to make you fight back?" Beast Boy didn't respond. He was slightly concerned at the direction this was going.

"I think there is." She suddenly threw him against the wall and pressed her body against his. "I think you'd fight back if we took this into the bedroom." She whispered seductively into his ear. "Then again," she stepped back and ran her hands down her body as he slumped to the floor, "maybe not. But you're shaking so I think it's worth a try."

A dark tendril snaked around his ankle and she began dragging him toward her bedroom. His heart was pounding in his ears.

"Raven! Snap out of it! I'm sorry."

"Not nearly as sorry as you're going to be when I'm through with you!" He turned over on his stomach and tried to grab the carpet. "Oh?" She crooned. "So you do have some fight in you." She released him and he quickly rolled over and crouched down ready to spring. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes. _I've got to stop her no matter what . . . it's for her own good._

He transformed into a cheetah and lunged at her.

"Come and get me." She growled with a smirk. He winced as he felt his claws tear through her flesh. She barely flinched as she threw him off of her. He quickly turned and pounced again slamming her against the wall. She moaned and slid down to the floor. Beast Boy changed back, knelt over her legs, and took her face in his hands.

"Raven?" Her eyes fluttered open revealing angry red. He sat on her legs, dug his fingers into her hair, and winced as he slammed her head against the wall.

"Is . . . is that the best you've got?" She ground out weakly.

"Sorry Raven." He shoved her head against the wall again. Her eyes narrowed and he felt her hands dig into his forearms. He closed his eyes tightly causing a few tears to escape and threw her against the wall as hard as he could. Raven went limp shortly following a loud crack. Beast Boy immediately released her and she slumped forward against him.

"Raven! RAVEN!" His entire body shook as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to check her head. Blood matted her purple hair, but he took solace in the fact that he could feel her heart beating rapidly against his.

"I'm so sorry Raven." Tears rolled down his cheeks and stung as they trickled into the gashes on his face. Raven moaned softly and he held her up by the shoulders.

"Raven?" She furrowed her eyebrows, put her hand against the side of her face, and slowly opened her eyes. Beast Boy was overwhelmed with relief when two dark blue irises stared back at him.

"What happened?"

"I . . . we got in a fight." He said quietly as he looked away from her. She took his chin in her hand and turned his head to examine the cuts on his cheek.

"You're shaking." She whispered. "What did I . . . are . . . are you okay?" As she glanced up and down his body and he quickly remembered that he was still sitting on her. He gathered what was left of his strength and crawled off her her. He then sat back against the wall beside her.

"Where does it hurt?" She asked as she knelt beside him. He laughed hollowly.

"Everywhere." She looked away with an expression of pain and guilt. "You're bleeding too." He quickly added hoping to distract her somehow. "And your head . . ." He looked over to where she had been sitting and saw a large bloody dent in the wall. She placed her hand on the back of her head and Beast Boy watched a cool blue light appear and then fade.

She quickly did the same to the arm he had clawed then turned her attention to him. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall as he felt the pain slowly leaving his body. Soon the only things left were the throbbing in his left arm and the stinging on his cheek.

He opened his eyes when he felt Raven's hand on his face. They stared into each other's eyes as she healed the would. Her eyes betrayed her calm exterior, but there was so much emotion swirling in them he couldn't even begin to understand what she was feeling. All he knew was that even after all that, even though his heart was breaking, he was still in love with her.

She quickly looked away and stood up, offering him her hand. As she helped him to his feet he wondered how she had missed the large gash on his arm that was still bleeding.

"Um . . . Raven," he paused wondering if it was even worth bringing it up considering what had just happened. It hurt like hell, it was pretty deep too. "What about this one?" He asked quietly.

She stared calmly into his eyes, her self control obviously regained, then took a step forward and placed her hand on his arm.

"This?" She suddenly squeezed causing pain to radiate up and down his entire arm. It was so intense he could barely breathe.

"Raven." He managed to choke out while trying to pull away. She released him and he found himself leaning against the wall trying to catch his breath.

"That is to remind you why we can _never_ even be _friends_ Beast Boy." He thought he heard a slight tremble in her voice, but her eyes were so icily calm he knew he must have imagined it. She turned around and started walking back toward her door.

For the second time today he felt like the girl of his dreams had just stabbed him in the heart._ We're not even friends now?_ He thought. _I'm such an idiot! I just had to say something and now I–_

"You should call Cyborg and have him take a look at that before it gets infected."

"And just what am I supposed to say?" He failed to keep the bitterness out of his voice. Raven spun around and Beast Boy not only heard the tremble in her voice, but saw the tears collecting in her eyes.

"Lie!" She spat. Raven whirled around and phased through her door. Beast boy, still leaning against the wall, pulled out his communicator.

"Cy?" His robotic friend's face appeared on the screen.

"What's up B?"

"Raven and I . . . we ran into Mammoth on the way home and–"

"Why didn't you call for back up?"

"It was two against one and we totally kicked his trash. Well I didn't do so well. I got pretty beat up and Raven used most of her energy in the fight so she couldn't heal everything."

Cyborg sighed. "How bad is it?"

"Pretty bad. She's worried . . . " he paused marveling at the fact that she was still concerned about his health after everything he'd done, "she's worried about it getting infected." He shrugged and instantly regretted it as pain raced through his arm.

"Beast Boy," he shook his head, "sometimes I wonder how you've managed to survive this long. Is it still bleeding?" Beast Boy looked down at the cut and saw blood running all the way down his arm and dripping off his fingers onto the ground.

"Yeah, I think I might need stitches."

"You look pretty pale man. Get down to the med lab, lie down, and try to stop the bleeding. I think you might be going into shock. I'll be there as soon as I can."

As Beast Boy walked past Raven's room he thought heard a soft sob and stopped to listen. He heard a sniffle that was followed by very shaky chanting. He shook his head and walked dejectedly to the basement.

* * *

Raven blinked in mild annoyance that after cleaning up the _entire _damned city the day before, never mind that they were expected to do it _again_ today, Robin still insisted they all report to the training room first thing in the morning. She caught a glimpse of Beast Boy and felt a slight pang of guilt that, despite her numerous attempts to justify away, would not leave her.

The uniform he wore now was clean and tear free. But because she had caused it, and was looking for it, she noticed the slight bulge on his arm where his stitches had been wrapped in gauze. He looked angrily at Robin, probably feeling the same as she did about training today. He was probably going to re-open the wound that Robin and Starfire knew nothing about. She had no idea why he'd sworn Cyborg to secrecy, but she had over heard them as they walked past her room.

"Today," Robin announced as he paced in front of the line of teenagers, "we are practicing a worst case scenario. We will be fighting _each other, _hand to hand, no weapons, no powers." A look of worry crossed Starfire's face as he said this.

"As you can see I've made a bracket," he waved his hand at the chart on the wall. "The first match will be Starfire against Cyborg." He looked at Starfire. "Hold back, but don't make it easy, and you don't have to let him win either." She nodded.

"Then Beast Boy and I will fight, and Raven will spar against either Cyborg or Starfire. The winner of those two matches will then battle each other. Anything goes. You see a weakness in your opponent use it. Simple enough?" They all nodded. "All right, lets get to work."

Raven sat down and watched the match between Cyborg and Starfire. She was definitely holding back, but so was he, it wasn't long before Robin called them on it.

"Cyborg! Why aren't you giving one hundred percent?" He looked at Starfire from the corner of his natural eye.

"Please friend Cyborg. My people are most resilient. I doubt you could hurt me if you tried. Do not limit yourself for my sake." He nodded and their match continued in earnest. They seemed to be at a stand still, both breathing heavily but still managing to block the other. Then almost imperceptibly Starfire messed up, she was just a fraction of a second too slow, and everyone winced as Cyborg's metallic fist connected with her face. The sudden blow caused her to loose her footing. Cyborg didn't take advantage of it, but she fell anyway.

She stared up at the ceiling with wide eyes, gasping for air. "Get up!" Robin shouted. Raven was sure she wasn't the only one who heard the panic and desperation in his voice. Starfire however, only shook her head.

"I believe I have been defeated." She rolled onto her side and began standing up. Cyborg offered his hand, which she gratefully took, and helped her to fer feet. He then gently took her chin in his hand and turned her face to the side.

"I think it might actually bruise." He said in astonishment.

"I _am_ feeling mild discomfort." She said gently rubbing her cheek. "I am quite impressed. I do not believe I have ever been injured by a human before."

"Well, I don't think robots count, but thanks." She nodded as they both stepped off of the large blue mat that served as "the ring".

Raven watched the remaining boys step onto the mat. Raven rolled her eyes when Robin dramatically tossed his belt off as he walked. They both assumed a fighting stance, then without warning Beast Boy dove. His shoulder made contact with Robin's stomach, but Robin immediately grabbed him by the waist and pulled them both to the floor.

They were about the same height and weight now, thanks to Beast Boy's sudden growth spurt, and Raven settled in for a long fight, neither of them would give up. They rolled around on the ground for several minutes, taking turns pulling the other into various holds. She saw Beast Boy wince a few times when his arm was twisted rather viciously, but after a few minutes he was either ignoring the pain or the adrenaline was taking care of it for him.

The two managed to break apart for a moment, hardly long enough to catch their breath, when Robin ran towards Beast Boy. He managed to move aside barely in time, but as Robin's cape whipped past his eyes they widened.

He grabbed the yellow cloth with both hands jerking Robin to a stop and nearly causing him to fall. Then Beast Boy ran toward him, with more speed than Raven thought possible, and looped the cape around Robin's neck. He used his momentum to take them to the floor where he sat on Robin's back.

Releasing the cape for a few seconds he pulled Robin's hand's behind his back hand secured them with one hand, then resumed pulling on Robin's cape.

"Beast Boy." Robin wheezed.

"Either say the words 'I surrender' or I keep pulling till you pass out."

Raven watched in shock as Robin's face began to grow redder. "I surrender!" He gasped suddenly. Beast Boy let go, jumped off of him, and offered his hand. Robin stood up, unassisted, and rubbed his neck.

"That was . . ." Robin coughed a few times.

"Ruthless? Cruel?" He shook his head. "I know. I'm sorry dude, I was pretending that you had gone crazy and were trying to kill everyone or something, and for whatever reason I was the only thing standing between you and world conquest." Everyone's eyes widened at his comment.

"You did the right thing Beast Boy. You saw a weakness and used it. Well done." He held out his hand and the two shook, then walked back toward the wall where Raven, Cyborg, and Starfire were sitting. They both flopped down and attempted to catch their breath.

Raven stood and removed her cloak, she was nothing if not a fast learner, and stepped onto the large blue pad. Cyborg followed and as soon as he nodded they began. She didn't bother throwing punches or kicks, she knew those tactics were worthless on Cyborg, but she did now his weakness. She just had to find a way to get to it. She spent several minutes trying to get behind him, but he was quick and possibly aware of her plan.

Several more minutes passed and he began to get careless, she suddenly saw her chance and took it. She slid between his legs and jumped onto his back. He reached back to pull her off, but not before she managed to dig her fingers under his circuit cover. She yanked it free just as he pulled her off of him.

She dodged and waited for him to slip up again, he knew what she was going to do, and he was doing his best to stop her. It was a good five minutes before he hesitated slightly while grabbing at her. It was all she needed. She ran forward, placed both hands on his shoulder, and flipped over him.

Raven spun around the second her feet hit the floor and fortunately the tiny switch she was looking for was right at eye level. She flicked it with no remorse or hesitation. His wild thrashing immediately stopped as she shut down. After taking a deep breath she switched him back on and grabbed the metal plate that had been thrown to the ground.

Cyborg's eyes opened and she returned his protective covering. He smiled and shook his head.

"Good to know that if I ever go berserk again, Raven remembers where the off switch is."

"The trick is getting to it." She told him quietly and she examined her bloody fingers.

"Damn! I didn't even notice that! You all right?"

"I'm fine." She said as she took a deep breath, summoned the cool healing light from within, and focused it on her hands.

She didn't bother leaving the ring, she knew who she was up against next, and was not particularly looking forward to it. Too late she considered the idea that she could have let Cyborg win. A pair of green eyes stared into hers. Regret, heartache, anger.

"This seems familiar." He whispered loud enough for only her to hear.

"I wouldn't know." She spat. More anger, only now it was hers. "Being called an unfeeling hellion apparently sends me into a blind rage." She placed both her hands on his shoulders and shoved him back.

"I've already said sorry." He said as he stepped forward and threw a punch that she quickly dodged. "But you could have handled the situation better."

"You need to move on," she punched back and he dodged easily, "there's no telling how much time you've wasted pining over me already." _You deserve to be loved._ She had no idea where that overly sentimental thought came from, but she quickly shook it out of her head. The small action cost her, she was jerked back to the present by her feet being kicked out from under her. She landed hard on her back and within seconds Beast Boy was kneeling over her stomach pinning her arms to the ground.

"You don't get to tell me how to feel!" He shouted. "If I want to spend the rest of my life crying into my pillow over it I can! Besides, I know you were lying. I know you care." He finished quietly. She pulled her shoulders off the mat and rammed her head against his. He leaned as far away from her face as he could.

"Loving and caring are two completely different things." Now that he was sitting up, she was able to lift her leg and hook her calf under his chin. His hands flew up to pull at her leg as she began pulling him toward the ground.

In one fluid motion she removed her leg, grabbed his, and flipped them both over. She scrambled up as quickly as possible.

"You're just afraid to try." He said as he picked himself up. She ran straight at him without waiting for him to regain his balance. "Ever since that bastard Malc–" she stopped him mid sentence by slamming him against the wall and pinning him by the wrists.

"Don't you _dare_ say his name!" She shouted just inches from his face. He leaned forward until their noses were almost touching.

"You're afraid." He whispered as once again she felt her legs being kicked out from under her. Raven tightened her grip on Beast Boy's arms and pulled him down with her. She released him as they fell, and the minute they hit the ground she flipped over and crawled out from under him.

"I'm _not _afraid." She spat as she got on all fours and attempted to pick herself up. She felt a gloved hand wrap around her ankle and she slid stomach first across the mat.

"Then _why_!?" He screamed as he pulled her toward him. She rolled over and saw that he was still on his knees. She waited until she was close, then drew back her free leg and kicked his aching arm. He immediately dropped her foot and wincing, clutched his wound.

"Because you make me angry in ways no one else can and we fight constantly! That's never going to change." Once again she rolled onto her hands and knees and began to stand up. Beast Boy tackled her before she had the chance. Within seconds he was sitting on her thighs and pulling her hands behind her back.

"Do you really hate me?" He asked quietly. His sadness overwhelmed her and she did her best to push it away. She concentrated on trying to free her hands. It was useless, she quit struggling and rested her face on the padded floor.

"No." She finally answered.

"Do you like me?" He asked. She stayed silent and tried to catch her breath. "Well?"

"Most days." She said through clenched teeth. "Definitely not right now." He stopped pulling on her arms and instead held them against the mat at her sides. She felt his weight leave her legs as he leaned forward until she could feel his chest against her back every time he took a breath.

"Do you love me?" He whispered. His breath against her neck sent shivers down her spine and caused her whole body to break out in goose bumps. She knew the answer to that question. She'd been fighting it and lying to herself about it for months. She felt his grip on her arms loosen and took action. She grabbed his arms and rolled over using her back to pin him on his.

He began struggling so she elbowed him in the rib, he stopped. She stood up, but he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back down. She hadn't quite regained her footing so she spun as she fell and her knee landed on his stomach. With a wheeze he released her wrist and she straddled his thighs with her knees.

She knew he wasn't flexible enough to do anything with his legs, so she leaned forward and held his wrists against the ground. They were both breathing heavily, and Raven suddenly realized how close they were.

"Do you love me Raven?" He gasped as his eyes stared into hers.

"I almost killed you yesterday." He only blinked in response. "What in that bizarre little brain of yours lets you forget something like that? What the hell makes you think this could possibly work? Why can't you just drop it!?" She shouted.

"Because I'm in love." He smiled. "And I love you enough to try."

"What part of I'm dangerous, leave me alone do you _not_ understand?"

"The part about leaving you alone. I thought it pretty obvious."

She attempted to calm her rapid breathing. This entire situation was out of control. She couldn't do it, she couldn't.

"Raven." He whispered her name so gently, with so much emotion, she lost all ability to think. So with out thinking she leaned forward and kissed him.

It wasn't long before she ran out of air and pulled away. She watched his eyes slowly open and he smiled at her.

"Yes." She said quietly as she looked away. "I . . . love you."

"I love you too Raven."

"And," she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "I . . . _am_ afraid."

"I know."

"I don't want to hurt you." For the second time in two days she felt tears well up in her eyes.

"You won't."

"I will." Her voice cracked and she closed her eyes.

"Then I'll forgive you." She opened her eyes when she felt Beast Boy's hand on the back of her neck slowly pulling her closer. "I'll _always_ forgive you." She leaned forward closing the distance between them, and for once let someone make _her_ feel better.

Robin and Cyborg had watched the entire fight, they'd both been extremely confused by the conversation Beast Boy and Raven were having. They had both stood up to cheer when Raven stopped struggling. It had been an awesome fight.

They had both suddenly frozen as they watched Beast Boy lean forward and whisper into Raven's ear, they stared as she shivered in response. Their eyes widened as they heard Beast Boy tell Raven that he loved her. Their mouths had dropped open when she leaned forward and kissed him.

Starfire gently eased their mouths closed and pushed them out the door. The boys were halfway down the hall before they realized they were leaving.

"Wait!" Robin shouted, spinning around and looking at Starfire. "I . . ."

"I think what our two friends need most at the moment, is some time together." Cyborg opened his mouth but Starfire held up her hand signaling him to stop. "Alone."


End file.
